


Suppressants? No. Heat? Yes.

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clawing, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oneshot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Violent Sex, Voltron, cum, heat - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Keith forgets to take his heat suppressants. Shiro is there to help.





	Suppressants? No. Heat? Yes.

Warmth.

So much warmth.

Keith felt so hot, like his insides were burning up, it was like he barely could breathe, like he had an itch inside of him that nothing could touch, along with the need for something to enter him, as his slick was dripping out of his entrance, just making him wetter and wetter. He was painfully hard, and the warmth just made it worse, the need was growing, and he could barely handle it as he bit into one of the pillows in his nest, almost ripping it apart. It was like a fever, he needed medicine to feel sane, and his medicine was a warm big knot, emptying itself inside of him.

Just thinking about it made the omega drool, he felt the growing pressure of his dick against his tight pants, along with two big stains growing, one from precum, and one from his slick. It was unbearable, so he immediately ripped his pants off, throwing them aside along with his boxers. As his erection was free, it was like a burden was gone, yet he was so painfully hard and wet. His body craved a knot more than anything else. He knew stroking or fingering himself until he came wouldn’t do much, he would still feel the neverending sexual urge, even after fifty goes, it wouldn’t be enough, not unless he had a knot. His body craved it, and not just some hands.

He groaned, wishing Shiro was here. His lover had left with his lion this morning for a quick diplomatic mission on Olkarion, and would be back pretty soon if everything went according to plans, but it wasn’t soon enough for Keith. He couldn’t wait anymore, barely a few minutes. He would go crazy, he knew it.

He swore to himself, angry about forgetting to take his heat suppressants. Now the heat couldn’t be reversed, and he would be forced to endure an entire week of this hell if no one knotted him. He had no idea how he would ever endure it, Shiro would hopefully be here soon, but just those few hours were a painful torture that almost made the man cry. He would never last an entire week. He wanted knot.

Taking a deep breath, Keith inserted two fingers into himself, covering them in the warm slick, thrusting as deep as he could, feeling the pleasure slowly build up as he hit the prostate. This was no way near Shiro’s knot, but he needed some release, and this was the logical option. He sped up the pace, inserting a third finger, trying to widen himself, slick making it very easily.

As pleasure built up, and the man was about to reach a climax, he heard the familiar sound of the door to his room opening, which made him let out a confused sound, before looking at Shiro, who clearly was confused, seeing Keith lying on their bed, touching himself. The alpha took a single sniff, and immediately got hooked, Keith’s scent was intoxicating, he felt his member quickly growing, painfully against his pants. The smell was like a spell, and he could barely control himself, all of his body screaming for him to jump onto Keith, enter him, and then fuck him until they fainted if exhaustion.

But instead of doing that, he took another sniff, enjoying the sweet smell, before opening his mouth.

“You went into heat?”

Keith groaned, still thrusting his fingers inside.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m about to fucking die here, I need a knot. Now.”

That was all Shiro needed to hear, he immediately ripped his shirt off, pants and boxers being what followed next. The man was huge, lots of precum leaking from his tip, and he let out a deep aroused growl as he jumped over Keith, pressing their lips together. Keith moaned, the rough kisses, and the taste of Shiro’s lips turning into heaven. Hands moving all over his body, caressing his torso and nipples, while also clawing his back, he hadn’t been so wet in a long time, and Shiro, he was harder than ever. Their tongues battled as the kiss turned deeper, they never wanted to let go, but soon pulled away to catch their breaths.

Keith felt a bit dizzy, heart pounding faster than ever, his body screaming for not, as he smelled Shiro’s musky alpha scent. All of his instincts were on autopilot, and as they parted, he spread his legs. There was a stain of slick over the bedsheets, but neither men cared.

“Shiro, please, fuck me.”

He didn’t have to repeat that twice. Not even five seconds later, the alpha buried his dock inside of Keith, as deep as he could, before he violently started thrusting in and out of Keith’s warm and tight opening, each thrust building up true pleasure.

Keith moaned at every thrust, eyes closed and tongue out. He was leaking precum, and felt that he was close to the edge. Thrust after thrust, moan after moan, and Shiro just seemed to come deeper and deeper inside of him each thrust, something he loved. He clawed Shiro’s back, breathing rapidly.

“Shiro, fuck, yeah…”

He loved fucking Shiro, he always had, and always would, nothing could ever beat his big cock. Shiro always knew how to make Keith go insane, but heat sex?

Everything turned ten times more sensitive, this plane of pleasure shouldn’t be possible for humans, yet here he was, moaning and begging Shiro to knot him, filling him to the brink with his seemed, biting his scent glands to show that this omega was marked.

And so Shiro did.

After a last violent thrust followed by a scream, he stopped, and Keith felt how the warm cum entered him at record speed, as Shiro’s knot quickly began to swell, trapping him inside of Keith as he still released. Keith felt warm, sticky, and amazing, and now he would be able to enjoy Shiro’s amazing knot for half an hour.

He gave the man a kiss.

“You’re the best.”


End file.
